


DuckTales: The Next Generation

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [13]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Adventure Family, AgedUp HDLW, Badass Donald Duck, Cryptids, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Future, Future Louie Character Development, HONORARY NIECE WEBBY, I Came Up with the Title by Accident, I Have Not Seen Star Trek, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby set out to discover something that doesn't exist.Ducktober 2020, Day 17 - Cryptids
Relationships: Donald Duck & Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck/Daisy Duck, Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Ducktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Kudos: 22





	DuckTales: The Next Generation

A set of three teenagers raced each other up Killmotor Hill, shouting celebratory remarks about the absence of horrible teachers and pounds of homework for the entirety of seven days.

“Spring break’s finally here! You know what that means…” 

Louie tossed his book bag at some random corner of the room and threw himself on the sofa. “Yep! 168 hours of _Ottoman Empire._ ”

Dewey yanked him off the couch, nearly flinging him into the wall. “Come on, Lou. You know it’s Webby’s turn to pick what we do.” 

“Yeah! Remember when she physically restrained herself to that lawn chair? Just for you?” 

Louie spat out a puff of air, flinging his bangs out of his eyes. “Fine, fine, fine. But she’s gonna have to literally drag me along if she wants to start doing too much. Where is Webby, anyway? She’s usually here before us.” 

“Yes, Granny! I’m _fine._ Yes! I made it to the mansion. No, the left foot goes out in front when one is going to complete the Goose Grapple. Yes, I made sure Lena knows as well...I’ll see you on Friday, then? Great. Love you.”

Webby rolled her eyes good-heartedly as she hung up the phone and dug in her pocket for her house key. Three sets of ears perked up when the lock mechanism was undone. 

“Webby!” 

Despite her immense training, she was unable to stay on her feet for long. She allowed herself to be slammed onto the carpet. “Okay, okay! I missed you guys too. So let’s hurry up and enjoy our break, huh?”

“Define ‘enjoy.’” 

Dewey jammed an elbow in his gut before he could slide his hands into his front pocket. Louie doubled over in pain and regretted forgetting that his brother had joined the football team, which led to more intense strikes. 

“So, before we settled on which cryptid to go out for, Webby and I have been studying Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Donald, and Mom’s past adventures and managed to organize all of the documented ones into this nice little scrapbook.” 

“What for?” 

Huey gave Dewey a wink. “To make sure we’re the first ones to _dew_ it.”

He squealed. 

Huey continued. “Okay, so in order for this to work, we need to assign roles…”

The younger triplets shared a concerned glance as Huey rattled on and Webby started yanking hidden bulletin boards out of the walls. 

“Oh, boy.”

After hours and hours of earnest searching, the four of them finally found a cryptid that was absent from the boards and charts and books taken from Scrooge McDuck’s archives. To catch the remaining of the burning sunlight, they set off to find Della in order to ask for permission to borrow the Cloudslayer for their expedition. They caught her brewing a cup of coffee, despite her promises to lay off of the stuff (but how else was she going to get rid of that lingering essence of black licorice?). With a sheepish smile, she asked, “Ah! You kids finally found one? Where are you headed off to?”

“Yes! The Mongolian death worm!”

“It’s in Asia!”

“Can we use the plane?”

“And your travel pillow?”

Della sucked in air through her teeth. “Aw, sorry sweethearts, but your Uncle Don’s already found that one.”

“Aw, phooey!” Louie snapped sarcastically. 

“Wait, WHAT? What do you mean he already found it?” Dewey turned on Webby and Huey. “You didn’t tell us that your stupid book was broken!”

Della gently pulled them off of each other. “Yeah, didn’t he tell you? I think he was an even bigger adventurer than Scrooge.” She lowered her voice. “Don’t let the old bird know that I told you that, though.”

***

Daisy smirked as the end credits started rolling. She knew Donald thought he could put on her favorite movie as a distraction, but he was going to have to do better than that in order to pull a fast one over Daisy Duck. “Alright, Mr. Big Shot. We still need names.”

Donald hummed for a moment before leaning over and kissing his wife’s belly. “I don’t know. I like ‘Daisy.’”

She gave him a playful nudge, pretending to shove him off the mattress. “Donald!”

“That one’s alright, too.”

There was a loud clattering, and Donald immediately pulled Daisy behind him. He then recognized the tell-tale shuffle of Louie’s flippers and relaxed. “Kids? Is that you?”

“Yes! And we need help!”

All of them jumped on the bed, nearly flinging the couple out of it. Daisy hid her nausea as she asked, “What, what? What’s the matter?”

“When did you discover the Mongolian death worm!”

“And why didn’t you document it!” 

Donald’s muscles tensed up again. “Can’t I tell you about it later? I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“You always say that!” 

“Stop avoiding the questions, man!”

Donald gestured to Daisy. “My lovely wife and I were discussing something important --”

“Ah, that can wait. I too am interested in hearing this one, actually.” Daisy wiggled her eyebrows mischievously once he turned on her with a glare. He sighed and paused for a moment, trying to decide where to start. 

“Aw, phooey. Fine, fine. I was backpacking in the Gobi Desert when I stopped to bend over and tie my shoe, and suddenly I heard this disgusting growl…”


End file.
